Fading Away
by TartanDoxy
Summary: Einige Jahre nach dem Fall Voldemorts wird Großbritannien von einer neuen Bedrohung heimgesucht: Die verbliebenen Todesser haben sich zu einer gefährlichen Organisation zusammengeschlossen. Mittendrin versucht die Jungaurorin Hermine Granger, mit einem herben Verlust umzugehen: Minerva McGonagall, die ihr Leben entscheidend prägte, war im Krieg gefallen - zumindest glaubte sie das.
1. Prolog

**A/N: Hallo, ihr Lieben,**

 **Es freut mich, dass Ihr Euch hierher verirrt habt!**  
 **Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte kam mir buchstäblich über Nacht und ich musste sie einfach aufschreiben. Sie unterscheidet sich ein wenig von meinen übrigen Arbeiten, aber ich hoffe dennoch, dass Einige von Euch Gefallen daran finden.**

 **Da ich zur Zeit noch eine andere Geschichte bearbeite, wird diese hier in eher sporadischen Abständen vervollständigt werden.**

 **Anmerkungen:**  
 **Dies ist eine Femslash-Story. Solltet Ihr Geschichten dieser Art nicht mögen, dann rate ich Euch davon ab, diese Fanfiction zu lesen.**

 **Auch diese Geschichte ist ungebetat, das Rating liegt für den Anfang bei T.**  
 **Begrifflichkeiten, die schottisch-gälischen, lateinischen oder anders gearteten Ursprungs sein sollten, werde ich, wie bisher, in den Fußnoten angeben.**

 **Alle Charaktere und Orte, die auch in den Büchern vorkommen, gehören J. K. Rowling, der kleine Rest entspringt meiner Fantasie. Geld verdiene ich keines, Eure Kommentare sind mein einziger Lohn. :-)**

 **Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß!**

 **LG**

* * *

 **FADING AWAY**

 **Prolog**

Endlos viele Worte werden tagtäglich geboren.  
Sie werden gewispert, zitternd und vergänglich wie Herbstlaub, oder laut herausgeschrien, mit der Gewalt eines donnernden Sturmes. Sie stehlen sich in die Herzen und Köpfe derer, für die sie bestimmt sind, wohltuend wie Balsam, schneidend wie Stahl. Dabei sind meist jene Worte am gefährlichsten, die besser ungesagt blieben.

Einmal gesät, entfaltet selbst das kleinste Wörtchen seine Wirkung rasend schnell, injiziert sein Gift gnadenlos in sein Opfer, lässt es von innen heraus absterben.

Hermine Granger hatte in ihrem recht jungen Leben viele davon gehört, gute, wie schlechte. Die meisten trieften nur so vor ungläubiger Bewunderung, Sensationslust oder Neid. Die subtile, betörende Note eines ehrlichen Wortes war schon lang nicht mehr aus diesem faden Einheitsbrei herauszuschmecken, den sie Tag für Tag serviert bekam. Appetitlos kehrte sie jeder klebrig-süßen Schmeichelei, jedem schmierigen Gemauschel den Rücken, mit rebellierendem Magen und einem bitteren Geschmack auf der Zunge.

So lehnte sich die junge Frau mit dem widerspenstigen bronzenen Haar und Augen von der Farbe dunkler sonnenverbrannter Erde mit brennenden Lidern in ihrem unbequemen Stuhl aus Eichenholz zurück schob den _Tagespropheten_ so weit wie möglich weg von sich. Auf der Titelseite prangte ein Foto, das den jungen Auror Harry Potter höchstpersönlich zeigte; mit gezücktem Zauberstab stand er ganz vorne im Bild. Im Hintergrund war der Zugang zu einer schattenumwobenen Gasse zwischen zwei Backsteinhäusern zu sehen, in der einige vermummte Gestalten Hals über Kopf in die Dunkelheit flohen, blindlinks Flüche über ihre Schultern schmetternd. Darüber stand in nachdrücklichen, lächerlich großen Lettern geschrieben: „POTTER – WIEDER EINMAL ZUR RECHTEN ZEIT".

Der Artikel war derart vollgesogen mit Übelkeit erregenden Huldigungen des talentierten Jungauroren Potter, dass Hermine allein von den ersten Zeilen Sodbrennen bekam.

 _Montag, 5. November_

 _Wie uns ein Sprecher der Aurorenzentrale heute Morgen mitteilte, gelang_  
 _es dem berühmten Harry Potter, dem „Jungen, der lebt", seines Zeichens_  
 _vielversprechendster Auror in der Geschichte des Zaubereiministeriums,_  
 _zusammen mit seiner aufstrebenden Kollegin Hermine Granger, am ver-_  
 _gangenen Freitag einen Todesserring nahe Dún Laoghaire, einer Ortschaft_  
 _an der Ostküste Irlands, auszuheben._  
 _Die organisierte Bandenkriminalität, die seit dem Fall des Unnennbaren_  
 _sprunghaft ansteigt, erreichte in einem blutigen Aufstand im südirischen_  
 _Cork vor zwei Wochen (wir berichteten) ihren ersten Höhepunkt. Ob die_  
 _von Potter und seinen Kollegen gesprengte Todesserbande in direktem_  
 _Kontakt zu den Cork-Aufrührern stand, ist bislang unklar._  
 _Bei der Razzia in besagtem Kellerappartement konnte Potter vierzehn_  
 _Männer dingfest machen, allesamt trugen das Rote Mahl, eine von dem_  
 _ursprünglichen Symbol des Dunklen Mahls, Zeichen der Zugehörigkeit zum_  
 _Dunklen Lord, abgeleitetes Erkennungszeichen (Hintergrundartikel zur_  
 _Entstehungsgeschichte des Roten Mahls sowie zur psychoanalytischen_  
 _Betrachtung des Todesserprofils post proelium lesen Sie auf Seite 8)._  
 _Während der Aktion wurden zwei Auroren schwer verletzt, ihr Zustand ist_  
 _nach wie vor kritisch. Harry Potter war für eine persönliche Stellungnahme_  
 _leider nicht zu erreichen, doch zuverlässige Quellen berichten, er habe vor,_  
 _sich schon bald für weitere Ermittlungsarbeiten nach Cork zu begeben. Es_  
 _heißt, er habe bereits erste Spuren zum Kopf der Organisation._  
 _Harry Potter verkörpert für den Großteil der Bevölkerung nach wie vor ein_  
 _Sinnbild von Hoffnung und Nächstenliebe, lassen Sie uns also hoffen, dass_  
 _er auch diesmal alles zum Guten wendet!_

 _\- Mildred Thurgood, lzpa_

Da war er wieder, der beißende, säuerliche Geschmack hohler, aufgesetzter Affektiertheit. Hermine musste des Öfteren ihren Namen in solchen Artikeln lesen und jedes Mal brachten sie sie zum Würgen.

Sie konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, von welcher verlässlichen Quelle hier die Rede war. Trenton Featherstone, der schrumpelige eulenhafte Nachtportier, musste wohl mal wieder die vage Bekanntschaft, die ihn und Harry verband – dabei war es dessen Aussage nach nur _ein verdammtes_ _Feierabendbier_ gewesen – vor den Journalisten als Busenfreundschaft ausgegeben haben. Verfluchte alte Nebelkrähe.

Ein Blick auf die kleine goldene Taschenuhr, die ihr ihr Gemahl Ronald zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, erinnerte Hermine daran, dass sie auch noch ein Privatleben jenseits des Tempels der Toleranz besaß, der sich Ministerium für Zauberei nannte und in dem der Squib-Postbote den Besuchereingang für Muggel nehmen musste. Also verließ sie ihr kleines Büro im dritten Untergeschoss und fuhr in die Kaminhalle hinauf, um nach Hause zu flohen*.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ***flohen: mit Flohpulver reisen**

 **Seid Ihr an einer Fortsetzung interessiert? :-)**


	2. Die Wunden des Krieges

**Guten Abend,**

 **hier kommt das erste richtige Kapitel, ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch. :-)**

 **Anmerkung: Bei kursiv geschriebenen Passagen und solchen in Gedankenstrichen handelt es sich um Erinnerungen.**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Kapitel 1 - Die Wunden des Krieges**

 _\- Hogwarts wird sich dem Dunklen Lord nicht unterwerfen! Wir werden kämpfen, bis der letzte Mauerstein, die letzte Seele, die letzte Hoffnung erlischt! -_

 _Es waren Minerva McGonagalls Worte gewesen, die sie alle vorantrieben, an denen sie sich wie an einem Rettungsanker festklammerten, um nicht von der tosenden Flut in ihren Herzen fortgerissen zu werden. Voldemorts Fluch rollte donnernd über die Kämpfenden hinweg, doch es waren seine drei Kontrahenten, Slughorn, Shacklebolt und McGonagall, die mit grausamer Brutalität zurückgeschleudert wurden. Langsam, beinahe anmutig, bewegten sich die Körper durch die Luft, der leichteste von ihnen sank erst ein gutes Stück hinter den anderen zu Boden._

 _Hermine war dort. In jener klaren, denkwürdigen Nacht war sie dort, in der Großen Halle, und sah zu, wie das Leben mit jedem Pulsschlag aus der Frau zu ihren Füßen sickerte._  
 _Dunkles Blut, warme Rubine. Sie schimmerten auf der kalkweißen Haut, unfassbar rot und schön, und saugten die Lebenskraft aus jeder Pore._

 _Sie beugte sich näher zu ihr hinunter, sah, wie der Funke in ihren grünen Augen zu erlöschen drohte und hatte zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, nach dieser Nacht würde sie nicht mehr dieselbe sein. Die Ewigkeit legte sich über den Blick der Hexe, die sich in ihren dunklen Augen verloren hatte, ein kleines Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen und langsam, beinahe sanft, entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge. Hermine saß nur da, betrachtete, trauerte, fühlte, litt, die Hand, die einen leuchtend grünen Splitter aufgesammelt hatte, schmerzhaft gegen ihr Herz gepresst. Es war ein Stück aus dem Schmuckstein der Fibel am Umhang der Hexe._

 _Diese Erinnerung war alles, was ihr von Minerva McGonagall, der Frau, die sie in den vergangenen sieben Jahren ihres jungen Lebens geleitet und geformt hatte, geblieben war._

* * *

Hermine litt.  
Litt, wenn sie morgens erwachte und ihren Ehemann schlafend neben sich erblickte, bevor sie zur Arbeit aufbrach. Litt, wenn sie ihr kleines Töchterchen von der Tageskrippe des Ministeriums abholte und mit ihm durch die Winkelgasse schlenderte. Litt, wenn sie sich in ihr Arbeitszimmer zurückzog und wieder und wieder in ihr Denkarium tauchte, in die Erinnerung an eine Tote, Minerva McGonagall. Und am meisten litt sie des Nachts, wenn sie zitternd unter ihrer Decke lag, die heißen, bitteren Tränen auf ihren Lippen schmeckte und sich wünschte, sie wäre an ihrer Stelle gestorben.

Sie wusste nicht mehr, wann es begonnen hatte und eigentlich war es ihr auch egal. Wichtig war nur, dass es so sein musste. Sie musste wissen, wer diese Frau gewesen war, deren Seele sie in jener Nacht berührt hatte. Musste wissen, woher sie kam, wie sie gelebt hatte, wie sie fühlte und dachte, musste es um jeden Preis. Es war alles andere als einfach gewesen, Zugang zum Hogwarts-Denkarium zu erhalten, doch ihre Bemühungen hatten sich letzten Endes bezahlt gemacht.

So vergrub sie sich seit Wochen, Monaten, Jahren in der Vergangenheit, in Erinnerungen, in fremden, in ihren, es waren mittlerweile dieselben. Und mit jedem Stück, das sie in ihr Puzzle von der Frau einsetzte, die sie kaum kannte, wuchs die unbändige Trauer darüber, wie wenig sie eigentlich und wie viel sie wirklich verloren hatte.

* * *

Zuerst hatte sie es nicht bemerkt.  
Vor zwei Monaten hatte sich Hermine eines Abends, nach zwei Gläsern Zunderrum zu viel, schwankend in ihr eigenes Denkarium gelehnt und verlor sich prompt in einer Erinnerung aus Minervas Kindheit.

 _Sie war etwa fünf Jahre alt, klein und dünn, das lange schwarze Haar zu einem Zopf geflochten. Sie trug ein wollenes Unterkleid, dessen Farbe an junges Laub im Frühling erinnerte, und ein Paar winziger Pantoffeln. In der einen Hand hielt sie einen Holzlöffel, die andere krallte sich in den glänzenden Türrahmen zu dem weitläufigen Wohnzimmer. Der Mann, der dort auf der anderen Seite des Raums stand, Robert McGonagall Senior, ihr Vater, warf gerade erzürnt die Hände in die Luft. Ihm gegenüber saß in einem der kunstvoll verzierten Sitzmöbel am Kamin eine zusammengesunkene, zerbrechlich wirkende Frau, ihre Mutter Isobel, ihre Augen waren zusammengekniffen, so, als hoffte sie, der Erdboden möge sich auftun und sie verschlingen._

 _„Wie konntest du mir etwas so Schwerwiegendes verheimlichen, Isobel?", donnerte er aufgebracht, seine imposante Erscheinung bebte vor unterdrückter Wut. „Meine Frau – eine Hexe! Bei Gott, das ist Irrsinn!"_

 _Tränen schimmerten in Isobels Augen, doch sie hielt den Kopf hoch erhoben, als die nächsten Worte über ihre Lippen kamen._

 _„Ich habe all das aufgegeben, Robert, für dich! Für unsere Tochter! Wie sollte ich wissen, dass sie ebenfalls..." Ihre Stimme versiegte in ihrer Kehle, als ihr Gemahl mit zwei Schritten bei ihr war und sie an den Schultern packte._

 _„Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!"_

 _Hermine stand neben dem jungen Mädchen, sah, wie sich sein kleines, liebliches Gesichtchen vor Furcht verzerrte, als Robert McGonagall einen anklagenden Finger gegen seine Frau richtete, sah, wie die Kleine einen Schritt in den Raum tat und mit bebender, glockenheller Stimme rief: „Màthair!*"_

 _Der Mann fuhr herum, sein flammender Blick schoss zu seiner Tochter._

 _„Du", knurrte er und richtete sich zu voller Größe auf, „auf dein Zimmer. A dh'aon ruith!**"_

 _Die großen Äuglein des Kindes füllten sich mit schweren Tränen, als sie ihren Löffel fallen ließ und floh, so schnell ihre Beinchen sie trugen._

Die Szenerie verschwamm und löste sich auf. Eine neue Erinnerung nahm vor ihren Augen Gestalt an.

 _Sie waren im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts. Die Minerva McGonagall, die neben Hermine auf einem Stuhl saß, wirkte nun annähernd so alt, wie jene, die sie in der Großen Halle zurückgelassen hatte. Ihr Gesicht war aschfahl und eingefallen, als habe sie viele Nächte lang durchwacht._

 _„Ich hätte dich für umsichtiger gehalten, Minerva. Das Flohnetzwerk ohne Genehmigung nutzen zu wollen, war äußerst leichtsinnig von dir."_

 _Die missbilligenden Worte von Madam Pomfrey, der Heilerin, ließen die andere Hexe, die zitternd ihre verbrannte Hand betrachtete, nicht einmal aufblicken._

 _„Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich einen Fehler begehe, Poppy. Andernfalls hätten die Carrows gewiss einen Vorwand gefunden, um mich aus dem Weg zu räumen."_

 _Hermine kannte dieses Gespräch im Schlaf, hatte es wieder und wieder besucht, Minervas schier ohnmächtige Verzweiflung in sich aufgesaugt, sich von ihr genährt, sie mit ihrer eigenen verwoben._

 _„Aber warum, Minerva?", rief die Heilerin aus, ihr Blick war flehentlich auf ihr Gegenüber gerichtet. „Dir ist doch klar, dass es jetzt nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis sie dich holen?"_  
 _Schwelende Tränen drohten Hermine die Kehle zuzuschnüren, als Minerva ihre gesunde Hand auf die ihrer alten Freundin legte._

 _Und da passierte es._

 _Hermine konnte wahrnehmen, wie sich vor Minervas geistigem Auge ein Bild materialisierte. Sie wusste, was kommen würde – Minerva würde die verbliebenen Mitglieder des Phönixordens im Geiste vor sich sehen, blass, durchscheinend und unwirklich, und sie würde erklären, dass sie versucht hätte, Neuigkeiten über den Verbleib von Luna Lovegood zu erfahren, die seit den Weihnachtsferien vermisst wurde. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verschwammen die Konturen, schärften sich jedoch beinahe sofort wieder, als sie blinzelte. Ihr vom Alkohol erweitertes Bewusstsein hatte eine leise Veränderung der Gedankenstruktur registriert, so flüchtig, dass Hermine sie in nüchternem Zustand gar nicht wahrgenommen hätte. Angestrengt konzentrierte sie sich darauf und plötzlich veränderte sich die Abbildung in Minervas Vorstellung. Nacheinander lösten sich die Gestalten auf, bis nur noch eine einzige übrig blieb, eine Gestalt, die jedoch anstelle blonden Haares eine wilde Mähne und Augen von der Farbe lichten Umbras besaß._

 _„Ich musste einfach wissen, ob sie am Leben ist."_

Dies war der Abend, an dem Hermine herausfand, dass Minervas Erinnerung eine Lüge enthielt.

* * *

Sie bemühte sich seit dieser Erkenntnis, Abend für Abend, die Wahrheit an die Oberfläche zu zerren, klammerte sich an jenen dünnen Faden, den sie durch reinen Zufall entdeckt hatte und begann Stück für Stück, die Erinnerungen zu entwirren.

Die meisten jener Erinnerungen Hermines Person betreffend waren zwar echt, doch waren es die Gefühle, die Minerva mit ihnen verbunden hatte, keineswegs. Sie hatte ein Geflecht aus Wahrheit und Lüge geschaffen, die kleinen Finten so kunstvoll in die Wirklichkeit eingewoben, dass kein erstklassiger Legilimentor den Unterschied erkannt hätte. Zweifellos hatte nicht einmal ihr engster Vertrauter, Albus Dumbledore, seinerzeit um ihr Geheimnis gewusst.

Hermine erfuhr, dass diese entschlossene, beherrschte Schottin, die wohl mächtigste Hexe ihrer Zeit, Minerva McGonagall, sie geliebt hatte. Sie erfuhr, dass diese alles unternommen, ihr gesamtes okklumentisches Geschick hatte aufwenden müssen, um Severus Snape und damit den Dunklen Lord das Gegenteil glauben zu lassen. Um die Sicherheit des Goldenen Trios zu gewährleisten. Um die junge Hexe unter ihnen unversehrt wiederzusehen.

Und sie erfuhr dabei, dass sie diese Frau ebenso liebte.

* * *

 **A/N:  
*** _ **màthair**_ **: gälisch für "Mutter"  
**** _ **a dh'aon ruith**_ **: gälisch für "sofort", "unverzüglich"**


	3. Alte und neue Feinde

**Guten Morgen,**

 **auch zu dieser Geschichte gibt es heute Nacht noch ein Update. :-)**

 **Anmerkung: Erinnerungen sind auch hier wieder als kursiv geschriebene Passagen in Gedankenstrichen dargestellt.**

 **Viel Spaß!**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Kapitel 2 - Alte und neue Feinde**

Ein feuchter Nebel hing zwischen den heruntergekommenen Dächern, als Hermine vor Canisbay, einem Örtchen hoch oben in den schottischen Highlands, apparierte. Der Geruch modrigen Holzes und Stillstand lag in der Luft, als ob die Zeit hier an diesem Ort ihren Fluss verlangsamte, wehmütig innehielt, um der Stille zu lauschen.  
Der Boden unter ihren Füßen war bedeckt mit Reif und toten Blättern, es war lediglich das murmelnde Knirschen ihrer Schritte, das sie in der Gegenwart verankerte.

Hermine wusste nicht, weshalb es sie hierher zog. Vielleicht war es eine sentimentale Regung, die sie an jenem Samstag im November dazu brachte, ihrem Ehemann, den sie nicht liebte, einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen, zusammen mit den Worten, sie müsse noch einmal ins Büro. Vielleicht war es so.

Dort, rechts am Ende der schmalen löchrigen Straße.  
Sie beschleunigte ihren Gang. Ein stattliches, vom Gewicht der Zeit allmählich in die Knie gezwungenes Cottage tauchte vor ihr auf. Es war in einigermaßen passablem Zustand, nur seine brüchige Fassade war an einer Stelle merkwürdig aufgerissen. Sprengfluch. Das gähnende, ausgefranste Loch stieß seinen fauligen Atem in Hermines Gesicht.

Minervas Elternhaus.

Sie ging um das abblätternde „BETRETEN VERBOTEN" – Schild neben dem Gehweg herum und erklomm die ausgetretenen Stufen. Die zerkratzte Haustür war aus den Angeln gehoben worden und lehnte lose im Türrahmen. Eine dicke Staubschicht lag über den Dielen, so, wie es in einem verlassenen Haus sein sollte. Ein schmaler düsterer Flur führte zu einem geräumigen Wohnzimmer, jenem aus Minervas Erinnerung, allerdings war es bis auf einen zerfledderten Sessel und einen verstaubten Beistelltisch aus Eichenholz nahezu verwaist.

– „ _Màthair!*_ " –

Mit klopfendem Herzen machte Hermine kehrt und wandte sich im Flur nach links, wo eine schwere Holztür in ein kleines Studierzimmer führte. Ihre Tritte wurden von dem alles bedeckenden Staub vollkommen verschluckt. Lautlos wie ein Geist trat sie ein.

Auch hier lag alles unter einer Decke aus pulverigem Vergessen. Die meisten Bücher in dem gewaltigen Regal fehlten, einige zurückgelassene lädierte Folianten lagen einsam über die Bretter verstreut. _Flüche und Gegenflüche. Kompendium der magischen Wissenschaften. Verwandlung in der Antike – Theoreme in zeitgenössischer Anwendung._

Ein kleines Buch in der untersten Regalreihe fiel Hermine ins Auge. Es wirkte so alt und fragil, dass sie es mit einem Schwebezauber behutsam auf den ramponierten Schreibtisch dirigierte. Es trug keinen Titel. Ein Blick auf die erste Seite enthüllte eine hübsche, rotgoldene Feder aus dem Schweif eines Phönixes. Darunter stand ein einziger Satz auf dem Papier, in verblasster Tinte und unverkennbarer Handschrift verfasst:

„ _Tha mi duilich._ "

 _Bitte vergib mir._

Die restlichen Seiten waren leer.

Beißende Tränen brachen aus ihr hervor, sie griff nach dem Buch und schleuderte es kraftvoll gegen die Wand.

Nie würde Hermine dieser selbstsüchtigen Hexe vergeben, die sie so schmählich im Stich gelassen, ihr die Wahrheit über sich selbst, über sie beide vorenthalten hatte. Nie!  
Als ihre Hände blau und taub wurden vor Kälte, war die ohnmächtige Verzweiflung allmählich versiegt. Zurück blieb der vertraute dumpfe Schmerz hinter ihren Rippen, beständig gegen das nutzlose Gehege pulsierend. Schluchzend stolperte sie hinüber, zog die Phönixfeder aus den Überresten des Büchleins, das sie in seine Bestandteile zertrümmert hatte, und steckte sie ein.

Draußen vor der Tür fand sich Hermine einer verhutzelten alten Dame gegenüber, die stehen geblieben war und die offen stehende Tür des verlassenen Hauses betrachtete.

„Guten Tag", sagte sie, ihre Stimme knirschend wie Kies, doch voller Wärme, ihre knorrigen Hände klammerten sich an ihren Gehstock und eine zerknitterte Papiertüte.

„Guten Tag, Ma'am." Hermine versuchte es mit einem Lächeln. Es wollte ihr nicht recht gelingen.

„Sie sind nicht von hier, nicht wahr?"

„Nein."

Sie nickte bedächtig. „Was führt Sie hierher nach Canisbay?"

Hermine wusste nicht recht, was sie darauf antworten sollte.  
„Eine alte Freundin."

„Ich verstehe." Ihr scharfsinniger Blick strafte ihre gebrechliche und senile Erscheinung der greisen Hexe Lügen. „Nun, außer Ihnen ist bereits seit einiger Zeit niemand mehr hier gewesen", sagte sie leise und stützte sich schwerer auf ihre Krücke. „Vielleicht sollten Sie Ihre Suche andernorts fortsetzen."

Sie lächelte ein zahnloses Lächeln.

 _Tha mi duilich._

Hermine nickte und diesmal brachte auch sie eines zustande. „Leben Sie wohl."

* * *

Die Mission lief an. Sie hatten sich wochenlang darauf vorbereitet.

Als Hermine und die fünf anderen Auroren am Rande des verlassenen Friedhofs apparierten, war es bereits nach Mitternacht. Der Größte von ihnen, ein bärtiger Schotte namens Cavendish, brachte sich sogleich im Schatten einer gewaltigen Engelsstatue auf der Westseite des Gräbermeeres in Position und desillusionierte sich. Fayemore, kleiner und weniger auffällig als sein Kollege, schlüpfte in gleicher Richtung hinter einen Blumenkübel auf der anderen Seite der niedrigen Mauer, die das Gelände einschloss. Ihr Freund Harry, dessen Befehl die anwesenden Kollegen heute unterstanden, zog seinen Tarnumhang hervor und verschwand darunter. Hermine und der verbleibende Zauberer namens Cleveland schlugen unterdessen einen weiten Bogen, um auf der anderen Seite neben der kleinen Kapelle im Norden Stellung zu beziehen.

Die Befragung der Todesser aus Dún Laoghaire war unglücklicherweise nicht sehr ergiebig gewesen. Die meisten lieferten selbst unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum kaum nennenswerte Informationen über die Hintergründe der aufkeimenden Rebellion. Aktuell ging man im Ministerium von einer Wiederbelebung des Voldemort'schen Gedankenguts im Sinne einer Umstrukturierung der Gesellschaft aus, doch sicher war man sich nicht. Daher hatte das Ministerium versucht, auf unterschiedlichstem Wege Agenten in die Szene einzuschleusen, bislang mit eher kläglichem Misserfolg. Entweder wurden diese irgendwo auf einer Straße mit gelöschtem Gedächtnis aufgegabelt oder tauchten gar nicht erst wieder auf.  
Einem der Befragten hatte sie jedoch nach einem gescheiterten Selbstmordversuch eine höchst interessante Spur entlocken können. Er ließ durchblicken, dass die Rebellen, die hauptsächlich aus geflohenen Todessern des Zweiten Zaubererkrieges, den Anhängern Voldemorts, bestanden, auf der Suche nach ihren versprengten Genossen waren. Was genau sie planten, vermochte er nicht zu sagen, nur, dass die Ranghöheren von ihnen, die das Rote Mahl besaßen, dieses nutzen konnten, um andere Todesser aufzuspüren.

Da sie keinen der gestellten Männer zu ihren Verbündeten hatten zurückschicken können –ihre Anwesenheit im Ministerium war höchstwahrscheinlich in den eigenen Reihen bemerkt worden –, mussten sie wohl oder übel auf einen Glücksfall hoffen. Dieser ereilte sie zwei Wochen später in Form des letzten Menschen auf dieser gottverdammten Erde, dessen Hilfe Harry und Hermine hatten annehmen wollen. Da stand Draco Malfoy, dieser elende Heuchler, doch tatsächlich eines Tages vor der Tür der Aurorenzentrale und erdreistete sich, ihnen einen Handel zu unterbreiten!

 _Ich spiele für euch den Spion, im Gegenzug nehmt ihr meine Familie und mich ins Zaubererschutzprogramm auf._

Zähneknirschend hatten sie sein Angebot angenommen, _für das höhere Wohl_. Eine bessere Chance würden sie wohl nicht bekommen. Da Malfoy das Dunkle Mahl besaß, würde ihn früher oder später der Ruf ereilen. Ein Leben unter dem Schutz des Ministeriums war diese Chance wert.

Zehn Tage später waren sie im Geschäft.

So warteten sie in jener Nacht auf ihren Informanten, der im Gefolge eines Rebellenoffiziers auf diesen Friedhof nahe Oxfordshire kommen sollte, um weitere Todesser auf ihrer Liste einzusammeln. Harrys Leute teilten ihm durch die gefälschte Galleone in seiner Faust mit, dass sie bereit waren. In London warteten noch einmal dreißig Auroren auf den Apparationsbefehl.

Hermine scannte aus ihrem Versteck heraus noch einmal das gesamte Areal. Lang konnte es nicht mehr dauern.

Nach einiger Zeit erhaschte sie eine Bewegung zwischen zwei Grabsteinen, nicht weit von der Stelle, wo sich Cleveland verborgen hielt. Die Umrisse vierer kapuzenbewehrter Gestalten lösten sich aus den Schatten und bewegten sich langsam Richtung Kirche, zwei flankierten den Vordersten, einer bildete die Nachhut. Als sie die Hälfte der Strecke hinter sich gelassen hatten, sah Harry von seinem Versteck aus einen Zauberstab aufblitzen.

„ _Homenum revelio._ **"

Nichts geschah. Der Radius des Zaubers reichte an keinen von ihnen heran, für diesen Fall hatten sie vorgesorgt. Offenbar zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis setzte die kleine Gruppe ihren Weg fort. Hermine konnte Malfoy mit seiner schwarzen Kapuze nur anhand seines Gangs vom Rest unterscheiden – eingebildeter Geck –, er ging auf der ihr zugewandten Seite der Formation. Ihre Umhangsäume raschelten über das gefrorene Gras, doch da sie sich unbeobachtet wähnten, verzichteten die Vermummten auf einen Stillezauber.

„Wie viele sind es, Asger?", wisperte der Mann rechts von dem Anführer der Gruppe mit einem seltsamen Akzent, den Harry nicht zuordnen konnte.

Der Mann an der Spitze bedeutete seinen Leuten, anzuhalten. Sie waren nur noch zehn Schritte vom Eingang der Kapelle entfernt.

„Ein halbes Dutzend. Rosier hat sie hergebracht", erwiderte er in derselben merkwürdig ruppigen Sprechweise. Beim vertrauten Klang dieses Namens presste Hermine schmerzhaft die Kiefer aufeinander. Wieder ein alter Bekannter. Vor einigen Wochen erst war Stan Shunpike gefasst worden. Erstaunlich, dass sich der nichtsnutzige Schleimbeutel so lange auf freiem Fuß hatte durchschlagen können.

Asger schwang den Zauberstab und die vor Kälte verzogene Holztür öffnete sich knarrend. Als er den sichtlich nervösen Malfoy hineinschickte, versuchten Harry, Hermine und die anderen Auroren, möglichst geräuschlos näher heranzukommen. Sie waren noch immer zu weit entfernt, um ihre Gesichter erkennen zu können, dafür reichte das Mondlicht nicht aus. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis Malfoy wieder auftauchte, gefolgt von mehreren schemenhaften Gestalten, die sich nun vor der Kapelle versammelten.

„Seid gegrüßt, meine Brüder und Schwestern", sagte Asger leise.

Und von diesem Augenblick an lief alles schief.

* * *

 **A/N:  
*** _ **màthair**_ **: gälisch für "Mutter"  
**** _ **Homenum revelio**_ **: Zauber zum Aufspüren von Menschen in der näheren Umgebung. Erste namentliche Anwendung in "Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes."**


	4. Minervas Geschichte

**Guten Abend,**

 **endlich geht es auch mit dieser Geschichte weiter, ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! :-)**

 **Anmerkung: Kursiv geschriebene Passagen stellen wieder einmal Erinnerungen dar.**

 **LG**

* * *

 **Kapitel 4 - Minervas Geschichte**

Cleveland übertrat eine unsichtbare Linie und wurde von einem Schutzzauber zurückgeschleudert, die Todesser stoben wie ein Hornissenschwarm auseinander und fuhren ihre spitzen Stachel aus.

Ein Wort erschien auf den Galleonen der Auroren: _Zugriff._

Alles ging ganz schnell. Flüche fauchten durch die finstere Nacht, streckten Gegner wie Verbündete nieder und erstickte Schreie zerrissen die Stille, während auf beiden Seiten krachend Kämpfer apparierten und sich in das Getümmel warfen. Hermine feuerte einen um den anderen Schockzauber ab und schaltete vier Todesser aus, ehe man sie bemerkte. Ein Cruciatusfluch verfehlte sie um Haaresbreite und fraß sich knisternd durch den Ärmel ihres Umhangs. Der Friedhof leuchtete in allen Farben, während die Zahl der Auroren immer weiter anschwoll und sie die Todesser langsam zur Kapelle zurückdrängten.

„Da ist Potter!", schrie jemand und sofort schoss ein gutes Dutzend Augenpaare wie Suchscheinwerfer über das Schlachtfeld. Hermine wirbelte herum und entdeckte ihren Freund und Kollegen ein gutes Stück näher bei der Kapelle, der Tarnumhang war ihm vom Kopf gerutscht.

Er hatte keine Chance; eine Welle aus Flüchen rollte ihm entgegen, der erste ließ ihn augenblicklich in die Knie gehen.

„Harry!"

Panik keimte in ihr auf, sie stürmte los und brach durch die Reihen der Kämpfenden, den Blick starr auf den reglosen Leib gerichtet, sodass sie den herannahenden Fluch zu spät bemerkte.

Die Fesseln des _Incarcerus_ wanden sich blitzschnell um ihren Körper, schlangen sich eng um ihren Hals und schnürten ihr die Luft ab. Würgend nach Atem ringend wand sie sich im Gras, um sie herum begannen die Todesser zu fliehen. In der Nähe konnte Hermine mit tränenden Augen Asgers Umrisse ausmachen, der gerade einen Todesfluch gegen die Auroren auf seinen Fersen schleuderte. Taubheit ergriff Besitz von ihr, ihr Bewusstsein trübte sich.

„Wir sind verraten worden! Schaff' die anderen zu Everard und dann schick' mir deine fähigsten Männer für McGonagall!"

 _McGonagall._

Die Welt versank in lähmender Dunkelheit.

* * *

„Granger!"

Eine riesige Hand schlug Hermine grob ins Gesicht und sie tauchte allmählich aus dem trüben, zähflüssigen Strom der Bewusstlosigkeit auf. Harte Grashalme und kleine Steinchen bohrten sich in ihr Rückgrat, die Welt schlingerte schwindelerregend.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Mit einem schwerfälligen Nicken brachte sie sich in eine halb sitzende Position und ließ sich von Cavendish auf die Füße ziehen. Ihre Kehle brannte, als sei sie mit Glassplittern gespickt.

„Die aktuelle Lage?" Mehr als ein Krächzen brachte sie nicht zustande.

„Wir haben sie vertrieben", verkündete der Schotte grimmig. „Insgesamt sechzehn Verletzte, die meisten kommen durch. Potter sieht zwar übel aus, doch er hatte unglaubliches Glück. Einer unserer Leute wird noch vermisst und neun Todesser sind auf dem Weg in Gewahrsam."

Wieder ein Nicken. Cavendish ließ Hermine mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick allein und ging los, um sich nützlich zu machen. Es stank nach versengtem Haar und Magie, als sie langsam zwischen den Gräbern hindurchstolperte und sich auf die Friedhofsmauer sinken ließ. Ihr Körper schmerzte von den einschnürenden Fesseln, alles oberhalb des Schlüsselbeins fühlte sich extrem geschwollen an, doch es war ihr egal.

 _McGonagall_. Asger hatte _McGonagall_ gesagt.

* * *

Das Verhör war reibungslos verlaufen. Ein paar Tropfen Veritaserum hatten den hageren, fuchsgesichtigen Mann namens Tiberius alle Antworten ausspucken lassen, die man ihm abverlangt hatte.

„Ja", hatte er mit stierendem Blick geknurrt, „sie ist am Leben. Vor fünf Wochen haben wir sie aufgespürt, ihre Spur führte bis nach Oxfordshire; dort endet sie."

 _Am Leben. Sie ist am Leben._

Hermine war an jenem Abend früher als gewöhnlich aus dem Büro verschwunden. Niemand hatte sie aufgehalten, die jüngsten Ereignisse hielten die Kollegen vollauf beschäftigt.

Ihr Mann fand sie wenig später in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer.

„Was soll denn das werden?"

Ronalds Stimme klang beunruhigt. Seine Gemahlin blickte nicht auf, sondern fuhr gewissenhaft fort, frische Kleidung in einen magisch vergrößerten Beutel zu stopfen.

„Ich werde für eine Weile unterwegs sein."

„Weshalb?"

Sie antwortete nicht sofort.  
„Es gibt eine neue Spur, der ich nachgehen will. Ich werde bald zurück sein."

Ihr Magen rebellierte gegen die säuerliche Halbwahrheit, doch Sie wollte Ronald nicht in Angst und Sorge zurücklassen.

Sie musste fort, musste es so sehr, musste sich überzeugen, ob es wirklich stimmte.

 _Tha mi duilich._

„Oh. Okay."

Er entspannte sich etwas und fuhr sich durch das flammend rote Haar.  
„Sei vorsichtig, hörst du?"

Hermine nickte und ließ zu, dass er näher trat und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Dann ging sie zu ihrer Tochter.

Noch vor Mitternacht verließ sie das Haus, die braunen Augen in den Himmel gerichtet. Ein Sturm zog herauf, die Luft knisterte bereits vor dumpfer Spannung. Die Hand in ihrer Tasche strich gedankenverloren über die sanft glühende Phönixfeder und sie lächelte. Einen Augenblick später war sie verschwunden.

* * *

Die Luft in dem kleinen Schankraum war warm und trocken und roch nach Kaminfeuer. Der beleibte Wirt hatte der älteren, untersetzten Dame mit dem dichten blonden Haar und den blauen Knopfaugen freundlich zugezwinkert und ihr eine zusätzliche Scheibe Corned Beef auf den Teller geladen.

 _Ich muss wirklich ausgesprochen bedürftig aussehen_ , dachte die Frau trocken, quittierte die Bemühungen des Gastgebers jedoch mit einem höflichen Nicken, wobei ihre vielen Kinne in Bewegung gerieten. Die Hälfte des Mahls blieb unberührt auf dem Tisch stehen, als die Hexe die Stube verließ und die windige Treppe in den ersten Stock der Herberge „Zum dreiäugigen Spießgesellen" emporkletterte. In ihrem winzigen Zimmer angekommen, verschloss sie sorgfältig die Tür und überprüfte vorsichtshalber die Schutzzauber des Hauses. Dann sank sie erschöpft auf ihre Pritsche und schloss die Augen.  
Nach und nach begann sich ihr Aussehen, zu verändern. Ihr ansehnlicher Bauchumfang schrumpfte in sich zusammen, der ganze Körper wuchs ein gutes Stück, die Haut wurde kalkweiß. Rabenschwarzes Haar ergoss sich über schmale Schultern, das Gesicht der Hexe wurde weicher und ebenmäßiger, und ihre durchdringend grünen Augen begannen zu funkeln.

Minerva McGonagall hasste ihr Leben auf der Flucht. Sie hasste es, nie länger als ein paar Tage an einem Ort verweilen zu können. Sie hasste es, Vielsafttrank benutzen zu müssen, um vor die Tür gehen zu können. Und am meisten hasste sie die zusätzliche Narbe auf ihrem Brustkorb, den Grund für ihre Misere.

Sie wusste, dass man auf der Suche nach ihr war.  
Es war ihr unbegreiflich, wie sie herausgefunden hatten, dass sie überlebt hatte. In jener Nacht, als der Dunkle Lord besiegt wurde, hätte Minerva McGonagall ihr Ende finden sollen. Die Erinnerung daran war scharf und gläsern, als habe sich das Geschehen erst gestern zugetragen.

* * *

 _Unaufhörlich pumpte ihr Herz das dicke, klebrige Blut durch ihre Venen, mit jedem Schlag an Kraft verlierend. Der Fluch hatte sich auf seinem Kurs erbarmungslos durch Fleisch und Sehnen gefressen und ein tiefes Loch in ihren Körper gerissen.  
Über ihr verschwamm das verzauberte Firmament, ein vertrautes Antlitz nahm plötzlich Gestalt an. Es war Hermine – ihre Schülerin, Vertraute, verbotene Liebe.  
Die junge Frau betrachtete sie, ihre Augen strahlten heller, als ein Leuchtfeuer in der Dunkelheit._

 _Mocca. Diese Farbe sollte das Einzige sein, was sie von dieser Welt mitnahm._

 _Ihre Seele war bereit._

* * *

 _Es war bitterkalt und doch warm._

 _Eisige Luft strömte in ihre leeren Lungen, ein leuchtendes Orangerot glomm hinter ihren bleischweren Lidern._

 _Angestrengt blinzelte sie. Ein käferschwarzes, rundes Auge, dicke, kristallene Tropfen, feuerrot leuchtendes Gefieder._

 _Ein Vogel. Phönix. Er weinte, direkt vor ihrem Gesicht._

 _Ihre Haut brannte unter den heißen Tränen, sog sie in ihren Körper, sie spürte, wie sich die gähnende Leere in ihren Brustkorb zu füllen begann und wie ihr Herz schmerzhaft gegen sein Gehege schlug, bis zum Bersten voll mit herrlichem, süßem, vibrierendem Leben. Ihr war, als müsste sie vergehen vor unbändiger Freude und tiefem Schmerz, vor irrsinnigem Glück und vernichtender Trauer. Es war überwältigend._

 _Ihr Blick verschwamm und sie hörte sich schluchzen._  
 _„Fawkes..."_

* * *

Dumbledores Phönix hatte Minerva von der Schwelle zu den Toten zurückgeholt. Selbst über den Tod hinaus hatte ihr der alte Dickkopf den edelsten aller Dienste erwiesen.  
Seitdem war sie auf der Flucht. Vor der Vergangenheit, vor sich selbst, vor der Zukunft, und zu ihrem Leidwesen auch noch vor den Todessern.

Fawkes war ihr mitten in der Nacht erschienen. Sie war in zwielichtiger Dunkelheit erwacht, flankiert von den leblosen und teilweise grässlich entstellten Körpern ihrer gefallenen Verbündeten, ohne Zauberstab, ohne Licht, hinter fest verschlossenen Kerkertüren; nur eine einzige, schwach schimmernde Phönixfeder klebte an ihren blutverkrusteten Gewändern. Dieses kleine Stück Hoffnung war es, woran sie sich klammerte, weshalb sie diesem Grauen entgehen und durch die gebrochenen Schutzzauber des Schlosses auf ihren Landsitz in den Highlands disapparieren konnte.

Nachdem sie sich notdürftig den Schmutz und das Blut vom Körper gewaschen und ihre Goldbörse aufgefüllt hatte, machte sie sich schließlich auf die Suche nach dem alten Zauberstab ihrer Mutter, der bereits seit Jahrzehnten irgendwo in den Tiefen ihres Studierzimmers begraben lag. Seitdem sie das Schloss verlassen hatte, war jede Faser ihrer Gedanken unentwegt auf einen Menschen gerichtet. Sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, ob die Schlacht noch immer andauerte und die Vorstellung, dass Hermine womöglich nicht mehr am Leben war, ließ ihren Körper erbeben.

Minerva überlegte soeben, ob sie unbewaffnet zurück nach Hogwarts apparieren sollte, als sie plötzlich spürte, wie die Schutzzauber des Hauses reagierten. Kein Laut war von draußen zu hören, doch es bestand kein Zweifel, dass sich ungebetene Gäste Zutritt verschafft hatten. Offenbar war Minervas Ankunft im Cottage der McGonagalls nicht unbemerkt geblieben.

Sie saß in der Falle. Ohne ihren Zauberstab war sie außerstande, durch die Schilde des Anwesens zu disapparieren, geschweige denn, sich einen Weg in die Freiheit zu erkämpfen.

Ohne nachzudenken griff sie nach einem kleinen, dünnen Notizbuch und einem Federkiel und brachte drei Worte zu Papier. Minerva wusste, dass sie soeben wertvolle Zeit vergeudete, und dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass diese Nachricht ihre Empfängerin jemals erreichte, verschwindend gering war. _Sei's drum_ , dachte sie, legte die Phönixfeder in das Buch, schlug es zu und schob es an den Rand der Tischplatte.

Mit einem Stoßgebet an jede Macht diesseits des Universums atmete sie tief durch und brachte ihren angeschlagenen Körper in seine Animagusgestalt.

Es schien, als wäre ihr das Schicksal zum zweiten Mal innerhalb dieser Nacht wohlgesonnen.

* * *

Minerva wusste weder, wer die drei Männer waren, noch, woher sie kamen. Eines doch stand fest: sie trachteten ihr zweifellos nach dem Leben. Schlimmer noch, sie waren offenbar fest entschlossen, jeden, der sich dazu entscheiden sollte, ihrem Ziel beizustehen, ebenfalls den Garaus zu machen.

Ihre Häscher hatten bald feststellen müssen, dass das Anwesen menschenleer war. Das Gespräch, das sie daraufhin aushorchen konnte, war äußerst aufschlussreich und niederschmetternd zugleich gewesen.

Die verbliebenen Todesser sannen auf Vergeltung. Der Niedergang des Dunklen Lords sollte nicht ungesühnt bleiben und sie, Minerva, war die Hexe, die den Widerstand in der Schlacht um Hogwarts angeführt hatte. Sie verkörperte, neben dem berühmten Harry Potter, das Sinnbild von Voldemorts schmählicher Niederlage, das dessen Anhängerschaft in blindem Hass vom Antlitz der Welt tilgen wollte.

Minerva hatte genug gehört; sie wollte nichts lieber, als diesen Ort schnellstmöglich hinter sich zu lassen. Als sie jedoch auf vier Pfoten aus ihrem Versteck heraus und über die hölzernen Dielen zur Eingangstür pirschte, ließ ein verräterisches Knarren die Männer herumfahren. Sie hatte nicht zurückgeblickt, als zornige Verwünschungen ertönten, hatte nicht gezögert, als der Sprengfluch neben ihr einschlug und einen Krater in die steinerne Wand riss.

Die nachfolgende Zeit verbrachte die entkräftete Schottin fernab der Dörfer und Städte, ihre zweite Natur sicherte ihr Überleben. Erst nach einigen Wochen wagte sich die halb verhungerte Hexe zum ersten Mal unter Menschen. Von dem Gold, das sie bei sich trug, verhalf sie ihrem ausgezehrten Körper zu einem annähernd menschlichen Zustand und beschaffte sich ein wenig Vielsafttrank, um ihren Handlungsspielraum zu erweitern.

Aus Wochen wurden allmählich Monate, aus Monaten wurde ein Jahr. Während dieser Zeit waren Minervas Verfolger ihr immer wieder gefährlich nahe gekommen, doch sie verfügte über genügend Erfahrung, um ihre immer ausgefeilteren Hinterhalte rechtzeitig zu erkennen. Unglücklicherweise besaß dieses Gesindel jedoch in jedem noch so verschlafenen Nest Konsorten.

Sich an das Ministerium zu wenden, stellte für Minerva keine Option dar. Die Zeitungen waren randvoll mit Nachrichten über aufständische Todesserbanden und machten die tiefgreifenden Missstände innerhalb des neu formierten Regierungsapparates deutlich. Ebenso wenig wollte sie es riskieren, ihre einstigen Verbündeten des Phönix-Ordens zu kontaktieren; zu sehr fürchtete sie, dadurch unschuldiges Blut zu vergießen. Um keinen Preis würde sie die Sicherheit der Ihren in der derzeitigen Situation gefährden, koste es, was es wolle. Sie war wohl oder übel auf sich allein gestellt.

Minerva fühlte sich unermesslich alt, sie war des Kämpfens schon längst überdrüssig. Doch sie wusste genau, die Anhänger des Roten Mahls würden nicht eher ruhen, bis sie sie gefunden und ihre Rachsucht gestillt hatten.


End file.
